


Monkey See...

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids are impressionable.  Monkeys are no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey See...

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 4/27/09  
> Drafted: 11/19/09

Kenren figured it was just his bad luck that Konzen showed up to drop off the kid when he did.

Ten minutes earlier, there would have been nothing to see. Ten minutes later--okay, maybe _twenty_ minutes later--they would have been done, and there wouldn't have been anything to see either, nothing at all--

But _no_. Fate was not that kind to him. Never had been, the saucy tart, and honestly had he expected she'd ever change?

"Ten-chan, hiiii! What're you an' Ken-niichan doin'?"

Kenren yelped and snatched his hands back into his own personal space, but Tenpou didn't even start at the sudden interruption, the smooth bastard, just shifted to flash that smile of his at Goku. "Ahh, I drank some very hot coffee and burnt my tongue, you see, and Ken-niichan was kissing it better for me." Which did nothing to explain why his clothes were more rumpled than usual and half-unbuttoned, or why he was straddling Kenren's lap, or why Kenren's hand had been down the back of his pants; but the kid, having the attention span of a monkey, took the explanation at face value.

"Oh," he chirped, focus elsewhere already, and scampered over to the bookshelf where he'd last left _The Adventures of Anpanman_.

Konzen, however, _not_ having the attention span of a monkey, was considerably less than pleased. "Deviants," he muttered fiercely, low enough that only Kenren and Tenpou could hear. "Try to restrain yourselves while Goku's here. The brat's impressionable, and I don't need him asking any stupid _questions_ \--" he made it sound like such a filthy word "--when I get him back tonight."

Tenpou had swung off of Kenren's lap and was re-buttoning nonchalantly, as if he was entirely accustomed to being caught making out in his office and there was nothing at all to be embarrassed about. "Of course, Konzen," he agreed cheerfully.

"Can't have him trying to get answers out of you on a subject you know nothing about, after all," Kenren leered, poking at Konzen's dignity in an attempt to recover his own.

Konzen levelled him with a blistering glare, but only muttered 'Idiots' again and slammed the door as he left.

~~~***~~~  
It was roughly a week later that Konzen (who would deny being distracted by trying to discern what Goku was drawing with his papers and crayons on the other side of the office) took a large mouthful of tea that was entirely too hot to be gulped so carelessly.

He swallowed, feeling it burn all the way down--it was either that or spray it all over his Out tray--and cursed soundly. "Shit!"

"Eh? Konzen?" Goku perked up.

"Tea's hot," he muttered, angry and embarrassed at his own inexplicable inattention.

"Oh!" Goku bounded up and across the room in the blink of an eye; abruptly the desk in front of Konzen was full of bright-eyed monkey, and there were small dry lips pressed against his.

Konzen jerked back, but Goku had only planted the one brief kiss. "Idiot monkey! What the hell are you doing?"

"Kissin' it better!" Goku beamed, completely unfazed, and scampered down off the desk and back to his crayons.

"...Fucking _idiots_ ," Konzen mumbled at last, blinking, but there was something that felt suspiciously like a smile twitching at one corner of his mouth.


End file.
